


Strike a Pose

by DavidFalkayn



Category: Mass Effect Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: Carrie Iesava and her companions belong to an ultra-secret Council intelligence organization outside and separate from the SPECTRES.  Posing as fashion models, Carrie, Asryna, and Laura gather intelligence and otherwise act to neutralize threats to Council peace and security--ideally making less noise and attracting less attention than Spectres do.





	1. Going Clubbing

**_The Citadel: Shortly before the events of Mass Effect One_ **

“Executor?” C-Sec Officer Garrus Vakarian marched into his superior’s standing at attention in front of his desk.

“Officer Vakarian.” Executor Venari Pallin, looking up from his desk, at last recognized the officer standing before him. “Do you know why I called you in?”

“I would assume it has something to do with my investigations.” Garrus replied in a tone that bordered on insubordinate.

His mandible’s flaring slightly at the junior officer’s tone, Pallin replied, “Partly, yes. You’re overstepping your bounds, Vakarian...”

“He’s dirty, Executor, and you know it.” Garrus protested only to be silenced by a raised hand and the Executor’s firm voice.

“Not the point, Officer. Saren is a SPECTRE and like it or not…” The Executor’s mandibles flared as his anger flared, “And…off the record…I don’t like it. He’s only accountable to the Council. He’s beyond our reach. If you continue on this path…” The C-Sec chief waited for a moment to allow his words an opportunity to sink into his stubborn subordinate’s head. “Actions have consequences, Officer Vakarian—something your father understood very well. Unfortunately, that lesson did not seem to take with his son. But, that’s not the only reason I called you in here.” The executor allowed a brief smile to cross his face before continuing, “I have your next assignment. An extranet entertainment magazine.. _.Galaxina_...has requested permission to have what they call a ‘photo shoot’ on the Citadel..."

“Photo shoot?” Garrus interrupted.

“Yes. They want to take stills and moving pictures at various places on the Wards and in the Presidium such as the Relay Statue and the Krogan Memorial.” Pallin replied, savoring his next words, “You’re providing security.”

“What?!” An outraged Garrus all but shouted, “You can’t be serious, Executor!”

“Oh...but I am, Officer Vakarian.” Pallin responded, inwardly taking glee at his often-troublesome subordinate’s plight, “You’re to report to the Citadel Tower antechamber in two standard hours and will remain with the ‘shoot’ until it ends. Dismissed!”

 

“C’mon, LT!” Corporal Fredericks called out as his platoon leader made his way out of the docking tube that connected the SSV _Honolulu_ with the Citadel.

“I’m coming.” Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko replied, “Hold your water.”

“Hurry up, Lieutenant!” Sergeant Philips chimed in, “We’re gonna miss ‘em!”

“What’s the big deal?” Kaidan said with a smile as he shook his head, “It’s just some dumb extranet magazine photo shoot.”

“Girls...”

“Swimsuits...” 

“Bikinis!”

“All right! All right!” The dark-haired biotic threw his hands up in resignation, “You made your point. Let’s go.”

 

“Nothing like getting paid after a job well done.” Urdnot Wrex grunted in satisfaction as he saw that the amount agreed upon for his last job had been deposited to his account. “I like it when the client’s smart enough to pay promptly and in full.”

“So... what now, Wrex?” The grizzled human mercenary who had worked with the krogan bounty hunter on his most recent job inquired as he also nodded his head in satisfaction at being paid.

“Doesn’t matter.” The krogan gruffly replied, “For now, I think I’ll take a look at the Krogan Memorial and then dinner at Fishdog’s and after that...well, one fight’s just as good as another. What about you, Massani?”

“Heading out. My ship’s loading up now.” Zaeed Massani replied as he packed the last of his gear. “Off to Omega and then...maybe cash in on a few bounties.”

“Good hunting.” Wrex replied, placing a rough hand on the human mercenary’s shoulder. “You know...for a human...you fight ok.”

“You too, big guy.” Zaeed responded, “Watch yourself out there.”

 

“That must be where they’re shooting!” Fredericks called out, pointing to the relay statue where a photographer, his crew, and several scantily clad models were gathered. “C’mon...let’s get there before the crowd gets too big!”

Garrus Vakarian at once spotted the Alliance marines approaching the photo shoot. Shaking his head in wry amusement, the C-Sec officer decided that, as long as they didn’t get too close or too obnoxious, he wouldn’t give them any hassles. Besides, even though he knew that Pallin had put him on this duty as punishment, he was actually having fun watching the skimpily-clad models cavorting about. 

“Would you look at that!” A marine private exclaimed as his eyes fell on an asari model wearing a dark green monokini.

“I got my eyes on the redhead.” Corporal Fredericks said as he pointed to a redheaded human wearing a print bikini. “Looks like the LT’s got a thing for blondes.” The corporal laughed pointing to Kaidan who at that moment seemed entranced by the blonde woman currently being photographed.

Carrie Iesava flashed her most electric smile as she posed for the camera. Somehow, she had managed to work herself into the hollow inner circle of the statue where she’d leaned against one side while stretching her legs up and out, her pose alluring and enticing. Add to that the designer gold lame bikini she was modeling, along with the gold hoop earrings and gold high heels, she figured that if this didn’t get her on the magazine’s cover, nothing would.

“And that’s it!” The photographer called out, pleased at his shot. “Great shot, Carrie. Let’s get another shot with all of you and then we’ll move over to the Krogan Memorial and do a few shots there.”

“Sounds like a winner, Alec.” Carrie called back as she jumped down off the statue, bringing up a slight biotic barrier to ease her fall. Walking back to where her photographer and the rest of the models were gathered, Carrie spotted the Alliance marines gathered near the C-Sec officer watching over them. Spotting an attractive dark-haired man wearing Staff Lieutenant’s bars, Carrie flashed a blinding smile and waved, “Enjoying the show, Lieutenant?” Then waving to the other marines, Carrie raised her voice, “Hey, boys! See you over at the Memorial!”

As she walked away, Kaidan scratched the back of his head as he began to walk towards the krogan monument. “A biotic fashion model?”

Garrus had also spotted the slight blue trace of Carrie’s barrier. “That’s interesting...” The turian agent muttered to himself as he kept pace with the models. “Now, how many human fashion models are also trained biotics?”

“That lieutenant’s a cutie” Linda, the redhead, remarked as the models and their C-Sec minder walked together to the memorial.

“I saw him first.” Carrie laughed.

“Oh well.” Linda pouted, “Guess I’m going to have to settle for that sergeant.”

“That dark-haired guy is kind of cute, Sis.” Asryna, the asari model remarked with a wicked grin as she teased her adoptive sister. “So…you got plans for him?”

“Sure do.” Carrie licked her lips lasciviously.

“All right...all right!” The asari maiden chuckled, “But I’ve got dibs on our turian watcher.”

“Deal.” Carrie grinned as she called over to their C-Sec minder, “Hear that, Officer Garrus? You got a date with Asryna for tonight. Hope you’re ready to embrace eternity!”

“Carrie Lynn Iesava!” The asari model pouted, “You know I don’t embrace eternity on the first date. You gotta buy me dinner first!”

“C’mon...you know you wanna, Big Sister!” Carrie grinned as she pushed the asari in Garrus’s direction. “Go talk to him...we got a few minutes while Alec sets up. Go!”

_Big Sister!_ Garrus’s mandibles flared briefly in disbelief at the human calling the attractive asari her sister.

“Oh...all right!” Asryna sighed as she sauntered towards Garrus, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she walked.

“If you don’t fall for that, Mr. C-Sec...” Carrie muttered under her breath, “Then you’re either blind or a eunuch.” Then, seeing her photographer quailing before a large krogan warrior in front of the memorial statue, Iesava sighed as she rushed over.

“Hey, Alec. Problems?” Carrie asked. Then turning towards the imposing krogan, Iesava flashed her sweetest smile, “Mr. Krogan, Sir...this man’s not giving you a hard time, is he?”

“Heh.” Wrex rumbled, “Hardly. I’m just not going to let you or him or anyone else belittle the sacrifices of my people. We do a good enough job of that on our own. We don’t need your help.”

Her smile disappearing, Carrie answered back, all traces of levity gone from her voice, “I see—and—for whatever it’s worth to you, I think you’re right.” Then, almost as quickly as it had vanished, her smile returned, “I think I have an idea.” Turning to her photographer, Carrie pleaded, “Alec...you want a picture or two with a krogan, right?” Taking her photographer’s weak head nod as a yes, Carrie pressed on, “Does it matter which krogan? I mean...we’ve got a genuine krogan battlemaster here. Big...strong...tough.” Turning to Wrex, she grinned, “Bet you could take down a room full of vorcha without breaking a sweat.”

“Two roomfuls.” Wrex laughed, deciding that he liked this human female. “Plus the surrounding courtyard.”

“At least.” Carrie smiled. “So, Alec...Mr. Krogan...”

“Wrex.” The krogan battlemaster interrupted. “Urdnot Wrex.”

“Ok, Wrex.” Carrie grinned, “Here’s my crazy plan—I think you’ll love it. We use Wrex in our shoot instead of the memorial. You get your krogan, Alec. And Wrex...” The blonde flashed her most electric smile, “You get to have your picture taken with a bunch of gorgeous females. If that doesn’t get you named Merc of the Month by _Badass Weekly_ , nothing will! Add to that, all the other krogan mercs’ll be flat out jealous of you and...” She whispered in the krogan battlemaster’s ear, “I’ll get Alec to foot the bill for your dinner tonight. I hear Fishdog’s is having a special on roasted varren.”

Laughing, Wrex exclaimed, “I like you, human. All right. What do you want me to do?”

Chuckling, Carrie answered back, “Alec? What do you think of this...” As she sketched out her idea both the photographer and the krogan shook their heads, but the blonde model persisted, “C’mon, guys! It’s a great idea and you know it. Wrex...it’ll show everyone just how big, strong, and... virile...a krogan you are. And Alec...that’s the exact same shot you were planning for the statue...so why not do it with a real live krogan?”

“All right, Carrie!” Alec threw up his hands in surrender, “We’ll do it if Mr. Wrex is willing.”

Chuckling, Wrex replied, “This had better land me on the cover of _Badass Weekly_.”

“I guarantee it will.” Carrie smiled as she called out to the asari model currently talking with Garrus, “C’mon, Asryna! Time to strike a pose!” Hopping into Wrex’s arms, Carrie made herself comfortable, “Okay, Uncle Urdnot...let’s bring down the boom!”

 

And... that’s a wrap!” Alec sighed in relief as he snapped the last of the pictures.

“All right!” Carrie nearly shouted out as she planted a kiss on the big krogan’s cheek. “Thanks, Uncle Urdnot. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Heh...heh...” Wrex chuckled, “Don’t forget, you owe me dinner at Fishdog’s.”

“You got it.” Carrie smiled, “I’ll meet you at 1730. Then, if you want, you can go clubbing with us at that new nightclub...”

“Flux.” Asryna called out as she gave her contact number out to her turian date. “You wanna meet us there, Garrus?”

“I’ll be there.” Garrus smiled back.

Smiling and waving at the Alliance marines as she walked by them, Carrie paused for a moment in front of the attractive dark-haired man. Flashing a sly grin, she suddenly reached out to him. Pulling him to her, she kissed him hard on the lips for several moments as his mates hooted and hollered their approval. Then, whispering in his ear, she commanded, “Flux...tonight...be there.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kaidan stammered as she released him.

“What was that all about, LT?” Corporal Fredericks asked between bouts of laughter.

“I think I’ve been invited out on a date.” Alenko responded with a shake of his head and a sigh.

 

Strutting into the nightclub as if she owned it, Carrie, wearing a translucent asari styled evening dress, at once spotted her sister and friends. Asryna was already practically in Garrus’s lap as the dark-haired Alliance marine, now in civilian dress, sat with the group...but not really a part of it. Well...we’ve got to do something about that! Carrie vowed as she approached, “Hey, guys! Miss me?”

“So... how was the varren?” Linda smirked.

“Pretty damned good.” Carrie honestly replied, “No way I was gonna touch the ryncol though.”

“I don’t blame you.” The marine lieutenant responded with a shy grin, “That stuff’ll do worse than peel paint.”

“Tell me about it Lieutenant...” Carrie answered back with a smile.

“Alenko.” The marine responded, “Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.”

“Carrie Iesava.” The blonde model responded with a grin.

“That’s an asari surname.” Kaidan noted, raising his eyebrows.

“And didn’t you call Asryna your big sister?” Garrus remarked in a curious voice. “What’s the story with that?”

Seeing the questioning look on both Garrus’s and Kaiden’s faces, Carrie and Asryna both chuckled. “She is.” Carrie answered back as Asryna nodded her head in agreement. “Me and my birth brother were orphaned back on Earth. My brother ran away from the orphanage and left me there.” She took a deep breath and exhaled as her adoptive sister squeezed her hand in silent support. “He never returned to get me even though he promised he would.” She then let out a sarcastic chuckle, “As things turned out, I’m glad he didn’t. It seems that my birth mother and/or father spent a little too much time around eezo because when I was six, my biotics flared.”

“I’m surprised you weren’t sent to Brain Camp.” Alenko interjected.

“I think they were about to send me there.” Carrie replied, “But my mom, who was an attaché attached to the asari embassy on Earth at the time spotted me and…” Her lips turned up in a warm smile. “Pulled some strings and twisted some arms and adopted me.”

“Damn.” Kaidan shook his head in astonishment. “So…did you ever find out who your real parents were and were you ever able to get back in touch with your brother?”

“Yeah. I eventually found out enough about them to make me glad that they left me at that orphanage.” Carrie bitterly responded, “And…” She continued, her lips turning down in a frown, “My brother and I have crossed paths a few times over the years. Let’s just say…” she declared in a voice indicating that this particular topic was now closed, “…that we have as little to do with each other as possible and leave it at that.”

“Ok…” Kaidan exhaled as he swiftly changed the subject, “Pleasure to meet you...Carrie.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Carrie responded as Asryna flashed a brief smile of gratitude to Kaidan. “Wanna dance?”

“Uh...” The hapless Kaidan Alenko stammered as Carrie practically dragged him out on the dance floor.

“C’mon, Garrus.” Asryna grinned as she took the turian by the hand, “Let’s show those humans how it’s really done.”

“Guess no one wants to dance with me.” Linda pouted as she sipped her drink.

“I will.” A male voice answered.

Looking up, Linda saw an attractive dark-skinned man. “All right. Let’s go. What’s your name?”

“Jacob.” The man responded, “Jacob Taylor.”

“Ok, Jacob Taylor....let’s go cut a rug!”

Watching as Carrie and Kaiden danced together, Asryna remarked to her date, “You know, my sister’s a great dancer to begin with, but put her with the right guy or gal... and... Damn!” She exclaimed as Kaidan dipped her at just the right moment. “Think you can do that, Garrus?”

“Just watch.” Garrus replied as he led his blue partner through their dance, ending it with a dip as well.

“Not bad.” Carrie clapped as she motioned for her fellow models to join her. “Excuse us, guys—we gotta go powder our noses—why don’t you guys wait for us outside the powder room, then we’ll go out...maybe watch the skycar races...or something.”

Watching as the girls disappeared into the ladies room, Jacob turned to his fellow males, “Guys...none of our friends are gonna believe us when we tell ‘em about tonight.”

“Tell me about it.” Kaidan agreed, nodding his head. “I’m not sure I believe it.”

“I know...” Garrus began, only to be cut off by a fusillade of gunfire coming from inside the nightclub, followed soon afterwards by shouts and sobs.

“Damn.” The C-Sec officer swore in a low voice as he and the men with him crouched low.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Kaidan whispered, “You bring any hardware with you?”

“No. But I’m biotic.” The dark-skinned man responded as a blue glow surrounded his arm.

“Great.” Kaidan replied. “Me too. You go check the men’s room. See if there’s anyone in there. If there is...keep ‘em safe. I’ll keep watch here. Garrus...you’re about to go where most men fear to tread. You’re going into the ladies’ room.”

As Jacob and Garrus disappeared into the men’s and women’s restrooms, Kaidan crouched behind a small divider as the footsteps grew closer.

“Check the men’s room.” A voice commanded, “The women’s room’s mine.”

“Yeah...yeah...have all the fun.” The other voice complained as Kaiden waited for his opportunity. When one of the men entered the men’s room, Alenko struck, hitting the intruder with a neural shock. Moving quickly, Alenko dragged the intruder into the women’s room, binding his hands behind his back. Disarming the intruder, Kaidan looked up to find that Garrus, Carrie, Linda, and Asryna had already quieted the other women in the restroom.

“Everything ok, here?” The Alliance marine asked.

“Yeah, we got it under control, Lieutenant.” Carrie replied, immediately taking command of the situation. “Take his rifle, Garrus. Kaiden...take the shotgun. Linda…”

“Where’s Jacob?” Linda inquired as she snatched an assault rifle from one of the fallen thugs, checking its thermal clip in a very professional manner.

“Men’s room.” Kaidan automatically responded. “Doing the same thing we’re doing here. Hope he took out the guy who went in there.” He then turned to Carrie, “What about you and Asryna?”

“We’ve got our biotics.” Carrie responded. Turning to Asryna, Carrie asked, “You ready to kick some ass?”

“Yes, Sister.” Asryna replied with a wicked grin.

“Kaidan...Garrus...check on him.” Carrie ordered, “We’ll meet you outside the restrooms.

“Ummm...” Alenko demurred, “Since when do models…”

“Long story.” Carrie interrupted. “We’ll explain everything later. Right now though…” She glanced at the other women huddled together, “We’ve got to get everyone in here out and deal with those guys’ friends.”

“All right.” Kaidan reluctantly relented, “But I’m going to want some answers when this is over.”

“Me too.” Garrus interjected. 

As the two men left, Carrie turned back the other women in the restroom. “Everything’s going to be ok. We’re going to get you outta here alive and unhurt. Ok?” Nodding her head in satisfaction as the other women all nodded their heads, Carrie instructed, “Me and Asryna are gonna step out for just a moment. We’ll be right back and then we’ll see about getting you outta here. Stay where you are and remain absolutely silent.”

As the three women carefully exited the ladies room, the spotted their dates. Nodding her head as she saw Jacob wielding a shotgun with a pistol and assault rifle close by, Carrie instructed, “Hand Asryna the rifle, I’ll take the pistol, and you keep the shotgun—you look like you know how to use it.”

“Wait a minute.” Jacob protested. “The C-Sec officer or Lieutenant or even myself should be the one giving orders here.”

“Asryna and I are huntresses.” Carrie declared, “And Linda…well…let’s just say that Linda’s received training and is very good at what she does.”

“Since when do the asari allow humans to become huntresses.” Jacob scoffed in disbelief.

“That’s a long story and we don’t have time for that now.” Carrie growled, addressing her remarks to the three males, “You can either sit here and do nothing or help us get these people to safety and stop these assholes before they kill someone. Your choice but decide now.”

“Right.” Kaidan acknowledged as he handed the pistol to Carrie and the rifle to the asari.

"What are your orders, Carrie?”

“Jacob…Linda…your job is to get the people here out and to safety when you get the chance.” Raising her hand as Jacob took a deep breath to object, Carrie continued, “That’s not going to be as easy as you think. You’re gonna have to get them and any other civilians you run into past anyone else out there and out the door without firing a shot or getting anyone killed. You up for the job?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jacob replied, unable to resist the charismatic model’s pitch.

“Got it covered, Carrie.” Linda grinned.

“Garrus. You any good from range?”

“I can manage.” The turian smiled.

“Good.” Carrie grinned, “Find yourself a nest. Make sure that rifle has a noise suppressor. Then, when you get a shot, take it. One shot kills... and only take your shot if you’re sure you’re not going to alert the others. We don’t want a panic.”

“Understood, Carrie.” Garrus nodded his head as he slipped off to find a sniper’s perch.

“Kaidan...Asryna...you’re with me. We’re gonna try to pick these guys off one at a time. Stick to quieter biotics for as long as possible—stasis...neural shock...if you can reave ‘em and take ‘em out quick and clean—go for it. If we have to start tossing singularities and shockwaves and throws around, then we’re screwed—got it?” Seeing both heads nod, Carrie nodded her head as well, “All right...let’s do this. Jacob…Linda? Wait for us to clear a path and then follow. Remember—get everyone out.”

“Got it, Carrie.” Jacob and Linda both replied as the other three slipped out and into the nightclub.

“Where are Jensen and Walters?” One of the intruders demanded.

“They went to check on the restrooms.” Another voice responded.

“That was five minutes ago.” The first voice angrily responded. “Find out what’s holding them up.”

“Right boss.” The voice belonging to the one named Jensen responded. “Let’s go Walters. Cardman’s probably got himself some in the woman’s room.”

“Yeah.” Walters answered back as the two bandits approached the biotics’ hiding place. Smiling, Carrie sent a small blue trace towards Walters. Seconds later, Walters had turned his weapon on his partner and fired.

“What?” The leader hollered as he aimed his pistol at Walters who once again fired, missing the leader. The leader then fired, only to be felled himself by a shot fired from the club rafters.

“Got him.” Garrus smiled in satisfaction.

“I’ve got this one.” Asryna remarked as she reaved yet another bandit, putting him down before he could utter a sound.

Seeing the approach cleared, Carrie signaled for Jacob and Linda to proceed. Moving quietly and swiftly, the dark-skinned biotic and red-headed model smoothly guided the civilians towards safety, making sure they stayed low and in the shadows. Pausing, Linda signaled at the doors and held up four fingers.

“We’ve got four bad guys and no civilians in the way.” Carrie informed her ad hoc squad. “We still don’t want to cause any collateral damage to the club so let’s take ‘em out quiet-like—right.”

“Sure thing, Carrie.” Asryna smiled.

“Right, Carrie.” Kaidan acknowledged.

After a couple of stasis bubbles and reaves were applied, four bandits found temporary resting places on the nightclub’s floor. “Ok, Linda! Carrie signaled, “The coast is clear. We’re gonna check outside and then you can get these people out.

“Gotcha, Carrie!” Linda replied as Carrie and her squad exited the nightclub only to find themselves surrounded by several armored bandits.

“You’re the ones who messed up our heist.” The leader cursed. “Well...at least we’ll get to waste you fu...”

The leader never got to finish his words the leader exploded from a spread of shotgun pellets that shredded his bod as another of the bandits found himself tossed in the air by a punch thrown at him by an eight hundred pound krogan. “Uncle Urdnot’s here and he’s laying down the boom!”

The third bandit was launched across the room, this time courtesy of a throw by Kaiden. Asryna and Carrie, working together, took out the remaining bandits with a combined singularity-warp attack. 

“Well...I guess that does it.” Carrie smiled as Jacob and Lina led the nightclub patrons out of the bar and into safety, followed soon afterwards by Garrus, still cradling his sniper rifle. “So guys...what do we next?”

“I’m not sure...” Kaidan replied, “How do you top an evening like this?”

“I don’t know.” The blonde model shrugged her shoulders as she laughed, “Maybe save the galaxy?”

“You can pencil me in on that, Carrie.” Kaiden grinned, “I’m on the _Honolulu_ , just give me a call when you’re ready.”

“Count me in too, Carrie.” Jacob waved as he left, arm-in-arm with Linda.

“See you later, girls.” Linda smirked, “Don’t wait up!”

“If there’s a good fight and lots of roast varren, then I’ll be there.” Wrex rumbled as he stomped away, laughing heartily the whole time.

Laughing along with everyone else, Garrus waved, “Let me know when you do, and I’ll join you. Right now though, I’ve got a stack of paperwork I’m going to have to fill out.”

“That can wait.” Asryna grinned as she took Garrus’s arm. “C’mon…let’s party.”

“C’mon, Kaidan.” Carrie smiled, “I wanna see the view from observation deck.”

“All right.” Alenko grinned as he slipped his arm around the blonde model’s waist, “Let’s go.”

 

Waking up to the beeping sound from her monitor, Carrie Iesava groggily answered, “Yes...”

“Your presence is requested in the asari embassy.” The VI responded.

“I’m on my way.” Carrie responded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Wake up, Kaidan.” Carrie whispered as she woke the man sleeping next to her with a kiss.

“Mornin’ Carrie.” Kaidan responded as he groggily sat up.

“Morning yourself, lover.” Carrie grinned as she slipped out of the bed. “Sorry, baby, but we’ve both got to get dressed.”

“Why the rush?” Kaidan protested, “At least let me fix you breakfast in bed.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that at another time.” Carrie grinned, “But I’ve got a meeting to go to and you’ve got to get back to your ship before they declare you AWOL or whatever it is when you report in late.” Then, seeing the crestfallen look on the young lieutenant’s face, Carrie’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “But I suppose we have time to grab a quick shower together.”

His lips turning up in a grin, Kaidan replied, “Race you.”

After kissing her lover goodbye and watching him leave, Carrie activated her monitor. “Asry?”

“Yes, Little Sister?” Asryna responded with a wicked grin.

“You get the same message I did?”

“Yeah.” Asryna nodded her head, “So did Linda. I’ve sent Garrus on his way and Linda just sent Jacob off. I’m guessing Kaidan’s gone?”

Carrie nodded her head. “Meet you at the embassy then, Big Sister.”

“See you.”

 

As they entered the embassy, the three women were politely ushered to a conference room where an asari matriarch sat at an oval conference table flanked by a human and Turian male on either side of her with a Salarian dalatrass sitting next to the human. “Have a seat.” The matriarch smiled as she gestured at the chairs opposite her.

As the models took their seats, the human cleared his throat. “That was good work you did at Flux getting those civilians out and stopping the robbers without collateral damage.”

“But there are concerns that you might have blown your cover.” The Turian stated in a matter of fact voice.

“We didn’t have a choice.” Carrie responded defensively. “The risk of casualties had we not done anything.”

“Would have been too high.” The matriarch interrupted and then gestured for the Salarian to speak.

“We discovered that those weren’t just simple bandits. They belonged to a human supremacist group.” The Salarian declared. “Non-humans would have been targeted as well as humans in the company of non-humans.” She then made a disgusted noise, “They would have been regarded as race traitors by the terrorists.”

“Do you know which group they belonged to?” Asryna asked.

“Yeah.” Linda groaned, “There are quite a few of them—too many.”

“We’re not sure.” The human answered back. “Except that it’s safe to say that we can rule out Cerberus—too open an act for them. That group prefers to operate from the shadows."

“With the Alliance often looking the other way.” Carrie snapped angrily.

“That’s not the issue before us now.” The matriarch quickly interjected. “First off…we need to know how much you told those who assisted you about yourselves.”

“They know Carrie and I are huntresses, but that’s it.” Asryna replied. “We didn’t tell them anything else about what we do or who we are.”

“I don’t see where any real damage was done.” The human announced. “While rare, it’s not unheard of for humans with strong biotic talents to serve temporarily with asari commandoes.”

“I know of one serving now in a unit.” The matriarch nodded her head, “I believe her name is Cora…Cora Harper. I’ve been hearing good reports about her. I agree. No damage is done.”

“So…what do you want us to do?” Carrie asked.

“For now…maintain your cover as fashion models and keep your eyes and ears open.” The human instructed.

“Allow your prey to underestimate you.” The Turian advised. “Like as not, they’ll let slip something of value.”

‘Agreed.” The matriarch stood, signaling an end to the meeting. “Have a pleasant day.” She smiled at the three agents, “And enjoy the rest of your stay at the Citadel.” Her lips then turned up in a grin, “So…where are you off to next, my dears?”

“Eden Prime by way of Arcturus.” Carrie responded.

“Well…take care of yourselves.”

 

“Grow up, Angelo.” Service Chief Ashley Williams growled as she saw the printed out poster of a blonde woman and an asari playing beach volleyball hanging on the squadbay wall. “This isn’t a college dorm!”

“Well I’ll be a goddamn...” Zaeed Massani chuckled as he opened up his copy of _Badass Weekly_ on his omnitool. Right on the cover was a photo of Urdnot Wrex with a beautiful blonde woman wearing a gold lame bikini in his arms. “Way to go big guy!”

“Now that’s what you call educational reading!” Flight Lieutenant Jeffrey Moreau smirked as he laid eyes on the cover of this month’s _Galaxina_ magazine. 

“Hot...” Samantha Traynor smirked as the name Carrie Iesava came up in the little game her and her friends in Research and Development were playing, “Definitely H.O.T...HOT.”

Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko’s lips turned up in a smile as he slipped the framed picture of herself that Carrie had given him in his duffel bag as he glanced down at his transfer orders: SSV _Normandy_.


	2. Convergence: Part One Arcturus Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the _Normandy_ and Carrie's ship dock at Arcturus Station where Carrie and Kaidan enjoy an extended lunch and we meet Nihlus. Also, we get to be the flies on the wall at the meeting where they decide on John Shepard as the candidate to be the first human Spectre and Jacob Taylor joins the crew of the _Normandy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an alternate Mass Effect Universe I've tentatively titled the "Carrie-verse." Carrie is John Shepard's younger sister, but the two were raised apart and don't really like each other--in fact the term despise each other might be a better description of their relationship. This story will cover the time frame of Mass Effect One and Two. While I keep to **general** canon, this story will deviate from canon in certain specific circumstances. In other words, John Shepard will be the first human Spectre and will be the one who confronts Saren and Sovereign and will be the one who is reconstructed by Project Lazarus and will be the one going on the suicide mission. This John Shepard follows the path best described as "renegade stupid evil" as you'll see as the story progresses. He makes some **very** bad decisions as we'll see--decisions, by the way, that the games WILL let you make--even though the games warn you repeatedly this is not a good idea, if you're bound and determined to foul up, the games will let you do it--More so ME 2 than 1.
> 
> Other stories I"m working on in this series include: 1) A story set several thousand years after the events of this story called "Phoenix Reborn" of which, I'm working on the first chapter now. 2) A story dealing with the events of ME3 set post "Strike a Pose" and setting the stage for "Phoenix Reborn". 3) Carrie's story continuing into the Andromeda Galaxy (Spoiler: Her and her pals avoid the Milky Way clusterfrakup to walk into another one)
> 
> I hope people enjoy this story and the others. I didn't want to do a standard "Play by Play Shepard ME story--there have been so many others done--and the Mass Effect Universe is a rich one from a story writing perspective. I also didn't want to write a FemShep as the stereotypical "Tough Woman With Gun" which is pretty much the prevailing portrayal of her. I wanted to do something different with her, but to do that, I had to make her the "other" Shepard, and play a bit fast and loose with the origin story. Also, one side benefit of Andromeda's early demise for writers is that it leaves us with a relatively clean slate from which to spin off stories--so, I'm planning on taking that relatively blank canvas and running with it.

“What do we know about Shepard?” Udina inquired as he drummed a stylus on his desk.

“John Shepard was born on Earth.” Captain Anderson replied, “Has a sister—Carrie, a fashion model and actress in commercials and occasionally vids, with whom he has little to no communications with.” Anderson then let out an amused laugh, “Kaylee saw her in a dress on the cover of _Today’s Woman_ and now she wants me to buy that dress for her.”

“I better not let my wife see that magazine or I’ll end up buying one too.” Hackett chuckled.

“Both were left at a Chicago metroplex orphanage when he was six and she was a toddler.” Anderson reported, continuing his narrative. “They were placed in multiple foster homes, but no one would adopt them. When he was ten, he ran away from the orphanage and survived on the streets.”

“I read here where his juvenile record is sealed.” Admiral Hackett noted with a frown on his face..

“He was involved in gang activity as a juvenile.” Anderson admitted, “The Tenth Street Reds.”

“A gang tied in to several suspicious activities.” Hackett pointed out, “Not the least being dealing in red sand and assaults on non-humans—including sexual assaults on asari and even quarian females.” 

“He was never involved in any sexual assaults.” Anderson exclaimed, nearly shouting. Then, lowering his voice to a conversational level, he continued. “He enlisted in the Alliance Marines on his eighteenth birthday and since his enlistment, has a maintained a spotless record. He was admitted into N7 training and passed it with high marks during his first hitch and following that, enrolled in and passed the Officers Training School.”

Shaking his head, the admiral once again objected. “Granted…his military record is spotless—although there are reports of his tendency to make frequent use of ‘informal’ punishments that never get entered into the official record. However, there are his actions at Torfan to consider. They resulted in almost his entire unit being wiped out.”

“It was the only way to take that fortress.” Anderson declared, once again coming to the defense of his protégé. “The Batarians were dug in and Torfan controlled an important choke point. It had to be taken and a frontal assault was the only means to do so.”

“The Alliance Joint Chiefs agreed with your assessment.” Hackett sighed as he shook his head. “Unfortunately, Alec Ryder isn’t an option as he would make a fine candidate.”

“Not after his dishonorable discharge for refusing to follow orders regarding his AI research.” Udina shook his head. “Otherwise, you’re right, he would be the ideal candidate.”

“He’s too involved in Jien Garson’s venture anyway.” Anderson interjected, once again coming to Shepard’s defense. “Shepard will get the job done for us.”

“Too bad his sister isn’t up for consideration.” Hackett shook his head as he not-so-subtly threw up his personal choice, even though he realized that she was a long-shot candidate at best. “I’ve read in classified reports that she’s a powerful biotic and I’ve also read Lieutenants Alenko and Taylor’s reports on how she led an ad hoc team in rescuing night club patrons at Flux and at the same time took down the terrorists holding them hostage without a single casualty on the part of the civilians. I also read…” Hackett remarked, “…that she’s an asari trained commando and Alliance Intelligence suspects that she is an intelligence agent for the Council when she’s not modeling.”

“I’ve read the same reports.” Anderson nodded his head in agreement. “And under other circumstances, I would also consider her a prime candidate. She works well with non-humans and presents a very attractive image. However, there are factors that render her unsuitable.”

“Such as?” Hackett inquired, not wanting to let Carrie go.

“She’s not an Alliance citizen.” Udina declared with a scowl on his face. “She holds asari citizenship due to her adoptive mother and has openly stated that she feels no sense of loyalty or ties towards the Alliance other than being human. She goes by her asari family name, Iesava, and will not answer to Shepard. And, while her mother has encouraged her to explore her human roots and she has done so—she spent a year studying at the University of Miami before returning to get her degree in Fine Arts from the University of Serrice—in outlook and manner, she’s more like an asari maiden than human in how she lives her life.”

“Well…that immediately rules her out.” Hackett grudgingly conceded, frowning, “Our candidate has to be seen as a representative of the human race and the Systems Alliance, and so, must be a member of the Alliance military or government.”

“What about Harper or Stuart?” The ambassador asked, surprisingly coming to Hackett’s rescue. “Harper’s a war hero—Star of Terra due to his actions at Elysium during the Scyllian Blitz. And Stuart showed a great deal of courage and remarkable survival instincts in keeping herself alive after that thresher maw attack on Akuze.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Ambassador.” Anderson interrupted, “Yes, on the surface, Harper looks like the ideal candidate. However, dig a little deeper and there are some troublesome elements.”

“Such as?” Udina demanded.

Anderson quickly answered, “He has a gambling addiction that leaves him open to corruption and is also prone to alcohol abuse. All that’s been concealed to make him into a media hero for propaganda purposes.”

“I agree.” Hackett sighed dejectedly as he saw his options rapidly diminishing. “It’s only a matter of time before Harper’s negatives come out. For now, we should keep him as a recruiting poster.” Hackett decided, “And as for Stuart...”

“She has serious PTSD issues stemming both from what happened to her family at Mindoir and what happened to her and her squad at Akuze..” Anderson flatly declared. “Her latest psych evaluations recommend that she be placed on medical leave.”

“I’ve read the report on Stuart and again, I have to reluctantly agree with Captain Anderson.” Admiral Hackett declared, “Her psych evaluation is sitting on my desk and I intend to pass on my recommendations that she be medically discharged until such time as she is determined mentally fit to resume duties.” Hackett shook his head as he grimaced in disgust, “Ruthless, violent and uncaring about how his actions impact others around him. And yet…Shepard’s the only candidate we have. What does that say about us and the Alliance in general, gentlemen—if this man is the best we have to offer?” 

“There’s more to Shepard than that.” Anderson declared, once again coming to his friend’s defense. “His loyalty and dedication to the Alliance is without question. Once given a mission, he focuses on it with a singular determination that I have never seen before. He can be quite flexible and innovative in his tactics. And finally, he will not waver and he will never…ever…give up.”

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, the admiral inquired, “Still…there is the issue of the other races. Will they even accept him with all his baggage?”

“That’s why Nihlus will be coming with us.” Captain Anderson replied, indirectly addressing the admiral’s views of the man he had taken under his wing. “He can judge Shepard for himself. He won’t be influenced by preconceived notions or ideas. It will be his evaluation that will weigh most heavily in the minds of the Council anyway.”

“Will Nihlus judge him fairly?” Udina inquired, “Or will he let the fact that he is a human influence his decision?”

“Nihlus is a fair being.” Anderson unequivocally declared. “Whether he’s human or not doesn’t matter to him. The only thing he cares about is whether he can get the job done.”

“Very well…” Udina said after receiving Hackett’s reluctant nod of his head in agreement, “I’ll make the call.”

As the three men got out of their chairs, Admiral Hackett turned to his subordinate, “You better be right about Shepard, David. You’re putting everything on the line for him. If he fails…”

“He won’t.” Anderson replied.

“He better not.” Hackett concluded with a grimace as the three men filed out of the office.

Watching as Udina made his way down the corridor, Captain Anderson turned to his superior, “I want to thank you, Admiral, for expediting the transfer of Lieutenant Taylor to the Normandy. I think he’ll fit in well with our team.”

“Not a problem, Captain.” Hackett replied and then inquired, “I assume you’re heading off to Arcturus Station?”

“Yes, Sir.” Anderson replied with a nod of his head. “The Normandy will be shipping out immediately. Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko are already on board as is Nihlus, and we’ll be picking up Lieutenant Taylor at Arcturus Station.”

“Very good.” Hackett answered back, “I’ll leave you to your duties then.”

“Sir.” Captain Anderson replied, giving the admiral a crisp salute.

“Good luck, Captain.” Hackett responded, returning Anderson’s salute.

 

Asari registered ship _Nassistara_

“We’re approaching Arcturus station, girls.” Kaetis Remitus, the turian pilot, called out from his position in the pilot’s compartment. 

“Thanks, Sweetie!” Carrie called back and then tapped the comm button on the conference room wall. “Meeting everyone!”

“On our way!” Asryna responded. A few minutes later, Asryna, Laura, and Alec all filed into the room and took their seats around the oval table. “So…what’s the mission?”

“We’re about to find out.” Carrie responded as she activated the QEC button. 

A holographic image of an asari matron appeared in the middle of the table. “Greetings everyone.”

“Hello mother.” Both Carrie and Asryna responded.

“Matron Adila.” Alec and Laura respectfully replied.

“Here are your orders.” Adila declared, immediately getting to the point, “We’ve received word that a human supremacist group—we believe it to be either Cerberus or possibly the group that carried out the attack on Flux—might attempt to steal the Prothean beacon that was recently uncovered there.” The holographic image then paused for a moment before adding, “Also we can’t rule out the possibility of a black ops Alliance unit attempting to steal the beacon.”

“That would be stupid for the Alliance to do that—although I wouldn’t put it beyond them being crazy enough to do it.” Carrie remarked with a more than a hint of snark in her voice, “Even if it does risk war with the Council.”

“Agreed.” Adila nodded her head, “But we must take into account all possibilities.”

“Yeah.” Carrie agreed, “It’s unlikely, but we can’t take chances.”

“Do you want us to secure the beacon?” Laura asked.

“No.” Adila answered back. “The Council is sending a Spectre, Nihlus Kryik, to do that, along with an Alliance ship, the _Normandy_. Try to avoid getting in their way if at all possible.”

“Might be difficult if our trails lead to the same location.” Alec Jansen, who was not only the girls’ photographer, but also their tech specialist, commented.

“Understood.” Adila acknowledged, “Just use your best judgment.”

“So…you want us to determine if there is a threat and if so, find out who the threat is and neutralize it?” Carrie summarized.

“That’s correct, my dear.” The holographic image smiled. “As usual, try to avoid too much collateral damage. Ideally, you’ll find out what you need to know and deal with it with no one being the wiser.”

“Anything else we need to know, Mother?” Asryna asked.

“No.” Adila replied, “That about covers it. Good luck and good hunting, my children.”

 

SSV _Normandy_ approaching Arcturus Station

“Clearance granted, _Normandy_.” The voice of the station traffic controller announced as it came from the speakers in the pilot’s section. “Dock in Bay 15.”

“Roger that, Control.” Joker responded as he turned to the man sitting in the seat next to his. “So…how are you going to spend your shore leave, Lieutenant.”

“Meeting someone.” Kaidan replied with a chuckle. “Her ship should be arriving at about the same time as ours.”

“She Alliance?” Joker asked, his curiosity aroused.

“Not exactly.” Kaidan laughed. “The best word to describe her is to say that she’s who she is.” Then, he asked, “So what are your plans?”

“The usual.” Joker frowned, “Spend most of the leave in my quarters. Maybe take a chance on breaking a bone to go see a vid if I’m feeling adventurous.”

“You know…” Kaidan suggested, “You could always get a mobility assistant.”

“No.” Joker shook his head, “I can manage for myself.” He then turned his attention back to the controls, “Excuse me, but I need to guide us in.” 

 

“Asari yacht _Nassistara_ you are clear for docking.” Alliance control announced, “Dock in Bay 16. Please be advised that as a non-Alliance vessel you will be subject to standard security inspection upon docking.”

“Understood Alliance Control.” Kaetis responded. Activating his intercom, he reported, “I’m taking us in. You girls know what to do.” The turian pilot smoothly guided the yacht to its assigned berth. Several minutes later, after the docking clamps had been secured, a light on the pilot’s display console flashed as a chime sounded. “Here come the security goons.” 

“We’re ready for them Kae.” Carrie called back in a cheery voice, “All right everyone. Time to strike a pose.”

The door slid open to reveal three Alliance marines, two men and woman. While all three of the marines were wearing standard duty uniforms instead of combat armor, the two on either side of the one in the middle carried lancer assault rifles at port arms while the one in the middle had a predator pistol holstered. The man in the middle approached and announced, “Sergeant Wilson, Alliance marines. Who’s the registered captain of this vessel?”

“I am.” Carrie smiled her winningest smile as she approached the sergeant. “I have our manifest, flight plan and everything here.” She said as she activated her omnitool. “I can upload the info to your tool if you’d like.”

“Much appreciated, Ma’am.” The sergeant politely responded as the information appeared on his omnitool display. His lips turning up in a slight grin, he remarked with a laugh, “So you’re her. My wife’s been nagging me about buying that perfume from your last ad, but God is it expensive.”

“Azura’s Breath.” Carrie chuckled, “If you’d like, I can give you a sampler to give to her…” Seeing the look on the sergeant’s face, she quickly amended, “It’s not a bribe, sergeant. Do your inspection first, then if you want it after you’re satisfied, you can have it…if not…then no hard feelings.”

Nodding his head slightly, the sergeant continued to peruse the manifest, “Your flight plan indicates that you’re headed to Eden Prime for a photo shoot?”

“Yeah.” Carrie responded, “It’s a swimsuit shoot for _Sports Illustrated_.”

“Well…it seems to be in order.” Sergeant Wilson nodded his head. “No real cargo to speak of…standard sidearms in your armory…I assume the armory is locked now.”

“Of course.”

“Can you take us to it.”

“Sure…” Carrie smiled, “Follow me.”

“Ryder…Janowski…remain here with the rest of the crew.” The sergeant ordered, commanding the other two marines, a not unattractive young man in his early twenties and an auburn-haired woman in her late twenties, to stay and keep watch. “After you, Ma’am.” The sergeant then politely gestured for Carrie to take the lead.

“So, Ryder…” Asryna smiled as she gave the male marine a coy wink, “You got a first name?”

“Here we are.” Carrie grinned as she entered the key code to unlock the armory door with her omnitool. As the door slid open to reveal the weapons, the sergeant let out a low whistle at the sight of the two asari swords.

“Nice…” He remarked, “I’d heard about those swords. They sync with biotics, don’t they?”

“Yeah.” Carrie acknowledged, “One of them’s mine and the other belongs to my sister, Asryna. Laura, Kaetis, and Alec use standard omniblades for personal defense. All the weapons are properly registered according to Council regulations.”

“So I see…” He nodded his head, “Everything appears to be in order. Hope you never have to use them."

“So do I.” Carrie sighed. “We’re just models, Alec’s our photographer/director and Kaetis is our pilot. While Kaetis has some military experience—you know almost all turians do—the rest of us aren’t soldiers. If it ever comes to us having to use those—we’re in a lot of trouble.”

“Well…’ Sergeant Wilson grinned, “Let’s hope that never happens.” After making a few more notes, he remarked, “Everything appears to be in order. Let’s get back to the others.” A few minutes later, Carrie and the sergeant returned. The sergeant made another entry on this omnitool and declared, “Everything appears satisfactory. I’ve just issued you clearance. You should be able to download it now. Just present that at customs and they’ll wave you through. You’ll of course have to follow all instructions should you wish to enter any military vessel or installation or government structure, but this pass will give you access to the civilian portions of the station such as the shopping and commerce districts.”

“Thanks.” Carrie grinned as she presented the sergeant and the marines accompanying him with a perfume sampler each.. “Hope your wife likes it.” Carrie said and then smiled at the other marines, “If you can’t use the perfume, then give it to someone who might like it.”

Nodding his head in gratitude, the sergeant and his detail pocketed their gifts, “Have a pleasant stay at Arcturus Station and safe travels.”

After the marines had exited the ship, the male private spoke to his sergeant, “That went well.”

“Yeah.” Sergeant Wilson grinned, “And this’ll make up for me not fixing up that console like the Missus wanted me to.” He said as he held up the perfume sampler. Pausing for a moment, he then remarked in a low voice, “There’s more to those girls than being just models though.”

“Why do you say that?” Scott asked.

“They’ve got asari swords.” The sergeant replied as the other two marines let out a low whistle.

“I hear it takes a lot of training to use those right.” The female marine said.

“Yeah.” The sergeant grunted, “As in huntress training.”

“Damn.” Scott cursed, “You think they might be Council spies?”

“Maybe.” The sergeant nodded his head. “Most likely, yeah.”

“So why didn’t you press them on it?” Janowski queried.

“They’d have stonewalled me. Besides…” He shook his head, “All their paperwork was in order.” He then cautioned the younger marines, “If they’re here on Council business, then it’s way above our paygrade. Understand?”

“Yes, sergeant.” The two marines acknowledged.

“So, Ryder…you still planning on taking your discharge?” The female marine asked.

“Don’t really have a choice.” Scott Ryder replied with a grimace. “After that stunt my father pulled, my career in the marines is shot. I’ve been blackballed. Arcturus Station with maybe the odd boring colonial posting and maybe making sergeant is all I have to look forward to as a future in the marines.”

“Sucks.” Wilson grunted. “You deserve better.”

“Yeah.” The female marine agreed, “You’d think we’d have outgrown that nonsense about children having to pay for what their parents did.” Janowski remarked sympathetically and then asked, “So…what are you going to do with the rest of your life, Scott?”

“My father wants me to join up with Jien Garson’s project.” Ryder sighed, “Since I don’t really have any other options—looks like that’s where I’m going.”

 

“So…what’s the plan?” Asryna grinned as the door slid shut behind the marines.

“We relax and take it easy for a while until our supply shuttle’s in position with the rest of our gear.” Carrie replied with a grin as she typed in a message on her omnitool. “I just sent an email to Kaidan to ask him to join me for lunch and…whatever…”

“I think we can find a way to get into trouble—right Asry?” Laura grinned back as she took out her compact and made some minor adjustments to her makeup. “What about you, Alec?”

“I’m going to check out the Sironis Electronics store and a few of the other stores in the mall.” He replied. “I want to see if they’ve got the mark IV Nexus—yeah, I know…” The sandy-haired blond photographer/tech sighed dramatically, “I’m dreaming. I’ll be lucky if they’ve got the latest Bluewire piece of crap there.” His lips then turned up in a wry grin, “What about you, Kaetis? Any big plans?”

“A turian wandering around on a human military and government installation?” The pilot laughed, “Not a good idea. Those marines who boarded us seemed decent enough, but I’m not going to chance it that their pals are as accepting. No…” He shook his head, “I’m going to stay right here and after going through the checklist a couple of times, settle in to watch some vids.”

 

Smiling as he read the message just sent from Carrie, Kaidan, after adjusting his Class-A blues, strode out his quarters. As he was walking down the corridor, he was met by the ship’s new XO.

“Lieutenant Alenko.”

“Commander Shepard.” Kaidan, somewhat surprised at the ship’s XO speaking to him instead of doing as usually did, simply nod his head and proceed on, politely responded as he regarded the hard-faced man standing before him.

“Hot date, Lieutenant?” The dark-haired XO inquired, his lips turning up in a slight grin.

“You might say that, Sir.” Alenko answered back with a grin of his own. “We’re meeting for lunch at Armando’s.”

“Hmmm…must be someone special for you to get dressed in your class A’s and have lunch there. That place isn’t cheap. Well…” His lips again turned up in a slight smile that seemed more fake than genuine, “…enjoy yourself, but be sure to make it back before we depart.”

“Aye, Sir.” Kaidan acknowledged as they parted ways. After he had made his way down the gangway and on to the dock, the young lieutenant spied an old acquaintance who had also just been recently assigned to the Normandy making his way towards the ship carrying a duffle bag. “Hey, Jacob!” Alenko called out, waving his hand.

“Kaidan!” The dark-skinned biotic called back as the two men approached each other, shaking hands as they drew close enough to do so. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good.” Kaidan smiled back, “And you?”

“Not bad.” Jacob responded with a grin, “Just about to report aboard.” He chuckled, “You’re looking sharp.”

“Lunch with Carrie.” Kaidan replied with a slight blush. “What about you? Any plans on hooking up with Laura?”

“Nah.” Jacob shook his head, “We were just two ships who docked in the same port.” He then smirked, “Looks like you and Carrie are an ongoing thing though.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan responded, his blush growing redder, “I don’t think either one of us planned on it happening that way, but…”

“Hey…it happens man.” Jacob chuckled, “All you can do is roll with it.” His laughter fading, he inquired, “Does her brother know?”

“No.” Kaidan shook his head, “And I think it might be better that he doesn’t know for now at least.”

“Probably a smart idea.” Jacob nodded his head in agreement. “Well…I better get on board and report in. I definitely don’t want to get on the bad side of this XO.”

“Good idea, Jacob.” Kaidan replied, “I better get going too. Don’t wanna keep Carrie waiting.”

 

“Your asari honey mead, Madame.” The waiter placed a tiny glass in front of Carrie as she sat at her table at Armando’s waiting for her date to show. Taking a dainty sip of the smooth liqueur, Carrie nodded her head in approval.

“This restaurant has a surprisingly good selection of spirits for the Council races, even dextro- species such as mine.”

“Nihlus.” Carrie nodded her head courteously, “I’m waiting on my date right now, but you can join me for a little bit.”

“Thanks, Carrie.” The Spectre’s mandibles flared in the turian expression of a grin. “You’re doing well.” 

“As are you.” Carrie smiled back. “So…I can guess why you’re here…”

“Eden Prime.” Nihlus nodded his head, getting straight to the point. “You know my mission, I’m sure.”

“Yeah.” Carrie nodded her head, “Just as I’m sure you know mine. We’re not planning on getting in your way. But, we are after one or more human supremacist groups or possibly an Alliance black ops group that is looking to secure the beacon for themselves so it would probably be a good idea to…”

“Coordinate our actions in case we do have to work together.” Nihlus nodded his head, “Not a bad idea. This is the frequency I’ll be using to maintain contact with the Normandy or any ground teams they send down. You can listen in and if you have to, join in the conversation.”

“But try not to join in.” Both spies laughed. “Thanks, and here’s ours if you need it.”

“Much appreciated.” Nihlus nodded his head, “Oh…one other thing you should know since your brother…”

“Blood sibling…not true sibling…” Carrie quickly corrected, “Asryna’s my true sibling.”

“My apologies.” Nihlus politely stated, “Anyway…you should know that Shepard is being considered as a Spectre candidate. One of the reasons for my presence on the Normandy is to evaluate him in the field.”

Shaking her head, Carrie let out a snort of derision. “If the Council’s looking for another thug to keep Saren company, then they’ve found the right man.”

“You don’t have a very high opinion of your blood sibling, I see.” Nihlus remarked.

“No, I don’t—but then you already knew that.” Carrie replied, “So, why drop that little piece of news on me?”

“Professional courtesy.” Nihlus replied, “While we work for different agencies, we answer to the same bosses. If he does work out and becomes the first human Spectre, odds are you will run into each other more and possibly have to work together on occasion. Just thought you should know.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Carrie replied and then cautioned, “Just…don’t turn your back on him out there. Torfan’s just a glimpse into the type of man he is. If he thinks screwing you over or putting a bullet in the back of your head will get the job done—he’ll do it and not think twice about it.”

“Thanks for the insight, Carrie.” Nihlus responded as he rose to his feet, “And the conversation. As always, you’re as charming as you are beautiful…”

“Flatterer.” Carrie chuckled, “You watch yourself, you smooth talking turian. I don’t want to have to read about you being shot in the back by someone you trusted.”

Shaking her head as Nihlus walked away, Carrie quickly downed her mead and then signaled the waiter for a refill as her boyfriend approached, “Kaidan!” She grinned as she called the marine lieutenant over to her table. “Missed you.”

“So…what do you recommend?” Kaidan asked, “This is the first time I’ve eaten here.”

“Hmmm…how daring do you feel?” Carrie asked coyly.

“Pretty daring…” Kaidan flirted back.

“Ok…” Carrie grinned as the waiter arrived to take their order, “Let me order then. I’m thinking shirvan for the main course…”

“Shirvan?” Kaidan inquired with a confused look on his face.

Chuckling, Carrie responded, “It’s a traditional asari meal. It’s a steamed dish made from a variety of fish that originated on Thessia and its served with a very spicy sauce. It’s very good.”

“All right.” Alenko grinned, “You sold me. What else?”

“For dessert…” Carrie replied, “I’d suggest the chocolate mousse. They make a very good one here. Unfortunately, they don’t serve asari chocolate here—although if they did, we’d have to get the watered down human safe version—too much eezo in the pure stuff…”

“Yeah…” Kaidan chuckled, “The last thing they need is for the two of us to go into an eezo high.”

“Tell me about it.” Carrie giggled, her laughter taking on a musical lilt. “After lunch…” She propositioned, licking her lips sensuously, “I know this nice little hotel…the bedroom has a terrific view of the mass relay…”

“Sounds good.” Kaidan leered as he took Carrie by the hand. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Well…look at who the cat drug in!” Laura teased as Carrie finally returned to their docked yacht. 

“I take it your lunch date went well.” Asryna teased, her lips turned up in a wicked grin. “Twelve hours is a long time to spend on lunch. Must have been munching on something good.”

“You know I never kiss and tell, Big Sister.” Carrie grinned. “But Armando’s did make a very good shirvan—I was pleasantly surprised. They must have an asari chef working. So, did everyone else have a good time?”

Asryna’s lips turned up in a wicked grin, “You remember one of those marines who boarded us…not the sergeant but the other male?”

“Yeah.” Carrie nodded her head. “I think his name was Ryder.”

“Well…let’s just say Scotty earned his last name.” Asryna leered, “Cause he rode me like a…”

Carrie laughed along with her sister and the others. “We get the idea, Asry! What about you guys…Laura…Alec?”

“Did some dancing and shopping.” Laura grinned, “Picked up a new outfit to wear when we get back to the Citadel.”

“What about you, Alec?”

“Went to Sironis…No Nexus, of course. The only thing they had was that shitty Aldrin Labs crap like I thought. Then I went looking for some new imaging equipment and…” He blushed slightly, …met someone.”

“Well, good for you, Alec!” Carrie praised, “So…details…inquiring minds want to know.”

“Ok…ok!” Alec laughed, “Her name’s Felicia and she’s an Alliance tech .specialist assigned to Arcturus Station. We talked for a while and…hit it off. We gave each other our extranet addies and…we’ll see how it goes."

“Well…good luck…” Carrie grinned, “Of course…you know you’re going to have to bring her by to pass inspection…”

“If things go the way I hope they do…” Alec promised with a grin, “I will.”

“All right, kiddies!” Kaetis called back from the pilot’s section, “If we’re done gossiping, I’ve got the signal from the supply shuttle and clearance from Alliance Control…we’re outta here!”

“Watch out Eden Prime!” Laura chuckled, “Here we come!”

 

Making it on board the _Normandy_ , Kaidan arrived just in time only to hear the sound of a man clearing his throat. “Sir!” The lieutenant snapped to attention and saluted as soon as he noticed the frigate’s executive officer glaring at him.

“Cutting it close, Lieutenant.” Commander Shepard growled, not releasing the junior officer from his rigid stance. “Another five minutes and you’d have been AWOL. This happens again, and I’ll see you busted back to Second Lieutenant so fast it will make your head spin. You read me, Mister?”

“Yes, Sir!.” Kaidan acknowledged, remaining at attention.

Deliberately letting the younger man stand for several moments before speaking, Shepard finally dismissed the lieutenant. “Take your station. We’re due to depart in thirty minutes.”

“Aye, Sir.” Kaidan let out a breath of air as he quickly made his way forward to the seat next to that of the pilot’s.

“Damn.” Joker whispered, “He really read you the riot act. I don’t even want to think about what he’d have done if you’d been late.”

“Yeah.” Kaidan sighed, “Looks like Carrie’s right. Our new XO’s as bad a hardass as she says he is.”

“How does your girlfriend know the Commander?” Joker asked, “She an old girlfriend of his or something?”

“Something.” Kaidan replied, keeping his promise to Carrie to keep her relationship with Shepard secret for now. He then noticed the Commander approaching out of the corner of his eye. “Better pay attention to your console, Joker.” He whispered, “XO approaching.”

“Alliance Control has granted us clearance to depart, Commander.” Joker crisply reported, for once forgoing his usual sarcasm.

“Take us out and once clear of the station, chart a course for the mass relay and then Eden Prime.” The XO ordered in a commanding voice.

“Aye, Sir.” Joker acknowledged. Several minutes later, her announced, “We’re clear of the station and enroute to the relay. Course laid in for Eden Prime.”

“Good.” Shepard nodded his head approvingly as he turned away, “I’ll be in my quarters. Carry on.”

“Whew.” Joker whispered a sigh of relief as soon as he was sure he couldn’t be overheard by the touchy executive officer, “This is going to be one hell of a shakedown cruise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a complete revision and overhauling of a story that I posted several years ago at another archive.


End file.
